


Demons at the Gate

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: Brimstone, The Sentinel
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg of the Cascade police department investigate a local murder. What they don't know is that the suspect is a demon...and hot on the demon's trail is Ezekiel Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Brimstone characters belong to FOX. The Sentinel characters  
belong to Pet Fly Prod. No monetary units have exchanged hands for this  
story.

Warning: Spoilers for the Brimstone ep. "Ashes"

  
Demons at the Gate  
By Summer Rain

  
The alleyway was quiet except for the occasional scratchy noises of the various rodents passing by. The homeless man huddled against the dumpster clutched his worn blanket to his chest, trying to keep warm against the chill in the air.  
He was used to this alleyway and he purposely came there because it was quiet and still, unlike the other places he knew where people gathered for shelter. He was used to the quiet. He liked it.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight the quiet was unnatural. The chill in the air was due to more than the cold. He didn't consider himself to be a foolish man normally and tonight was no exception. Gathering his blanket up he stood up from the ground, left his shelter and scurried away from the alley.

He missed the flash of light and the body dropping from the sky to land  
where he had just been sitting. Had he been there he would have looked up to see the man, leaning out of the window, smiling knife in hand. But he wasn't there and he didn't see those things, and because of that he was able to live another day.

********

Blair looked up as he heard a loud noise to his left. He looked around, wondering if anyone else had heard it but the sidewalk appeared to be pretty deserted. He peered into the alleyway. He could see something large in the shadows next to a dumpster. There was just enough light in the alley to know something was there but not enough to know what that something was.  
The anthropologist stepped forward and then paused, wondering if satisfying his curiosity was worth stepping into a dark alleyway. He took another step forward, gaze flickering upward at a movement in the window above the weak source of light for the alley.

Whatever it was he didn't get a good look at it, but in looking he had stepped further into the alley. He gasped as he saw what he now knew to be a person on the ground. The dark stains of blood covering their clothing. He took another step forward wanting to see if the person was okay but his training, from having worked as a consultant to the Major Crimes department at Cascade PD, won out.  
He ran back out of the alley knowing full well that whoever had harmed that person might still be in the alley, perhaps in some dark corner where light could not reach. He ran in the direction of the truck, which was parked, a block away, where Jim would still be waiting for Blair to return from the store.  
He called for Jim and stopped as he saw the Sentinel already running in his direction alerted by the urgency in his voice. Jim was already pulling the gun out of his holster as he reached Blair and Blair turned to run with him back to the alleyway. Sentinel sight scanned the weakly lit alley, a muttered curse escaping the Sentinel's lips as he viewed the body by the dumpster.  
Jim started forward slowly, gun at the ready in front of him, his Guide at his back, a gentle touch to his shoulder keeping him focused. They reached the body, Sentinel and Guide both grimacing at the condition of the corpse.  
"Chief, call it in" Jim said as he took in the surrounding area of the crime scene.

The Sentinel spotted some blood on the wall in a few spots where the body had apparently bumped against it, as if it had been thrown down. He looked up further to see movement in the open window above where they stood. A man who looked to be in his thirties with short hair and a pale face looked down at him, gun drawn.  
Correction, he looked down at the body and then his gaze swung back to Jim's, his shadowed eyes narrowing accusingly.  
The sounds of police sirens blasted Jim's hearing distracting him. It only took seconds to recover but by that time whoever had been in the window was gone.

********

"You're getting sloppy Stone"

The words were whispered into his ear as he sat staring as his cup of coffee. He swore as the contents sloshed onto his pants, his hand shaking as he was startled from his reverie. He turned to look at the bane of his existence.  
The Devil.  
He shook his head and grimaced, as he usually seemed to do when talking to his...employer...benefactor. He wasn't even sure you _could_ put a label on their relationship.  
He shook his head again rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly as if hoping the Devil would disappear once he opened his eyes fully. It didn't work of course and he found himself looking at the same smiling face. He dabbed at the spilled coffee and turned to face the other...man.

"I know, I let him get away" he said, his voice soft and gravely. "That man was killed because I couldn't stop the demon in time," he added regretfully as he placed the now empty cup on the table. Ezekiel watched as the Devil's lips tightened into a thin line before he spoke again.

"I'm not interested in whatever guilt you are wallowing in right now. You are here to do a job and you are failing. Remember Ezekiel, if you want redemption all the lost souls must be returned to me." he said softly leaning in until he was just inches from the Detective.  
"That is, unless you _want_ to spend eternity with me?" the Devil queried his lips just scant inches from Ezekiel's.

Stone ignored the shiver that went down his spine as the Devil spoke to him and moved back in his seat to create some distance between them.  
"You'd better get back to work Stone. I didn't give you your life back so you could sit around drinking coffee. It's not like you actually need to eat or drink. _You're dead Stone_. When are you going to accept that?"

Ezekiel sighed and looked away, annoyed. The Devil never lost any opportunity to remind him that he was no longer counted among the living. By the time he looked back the other man was gone.

*I hate it when he does that* he thought to himself as he threw some money down on the counter.  
He smiled to himself as he felt the change jingling in his pocket. One thing he didn't have to worry about was money. He had died with $36.27 in his pocket and that's what he started every day with. It wasn't a lot but it was enough for a room, albeit in a seedy hotel.

It would have to do; the alternative would be to get a job and he didn't think employers were too eager to hire someone who had been dead for fifteen years.

Ezekiel stood slowly and walked from the diner, hands in his pocket shoulders hunched into his coat. If he were physically capable of being tired no doubt he would be dropping from exhaustion at the moment. As it was all he could do would be to square his shoulders and continue seeking the latest demon.

The tall man, with the ice blue eyes, who was standing over the body when he had looked outside the window. Now all he had to figure out was what the role of the shorter man with the long hair had been. He doubted the demons were working together, demons not exactly being known for their teamwork. Or maybe he had it all wrong.  
Maybe it was the younger man himself who was the demon. The younger man wasn't as powerfully built as the taller man, but Zeke had learned long ago that appearances meant nothing. And sometimes what seemed like the obvious choice turned out to be the wrong one.

He continued to walk back to the crime scene going over in his mind what had happened last night. It had taken a long time to figure out the Devil's usual cryptic message and by the time he arrived the demon had already killed. Before he was able to confront the men standing over the body the police sirens had wailed and he had had to leave.

As he had reemerged on the other side of the alley and milled around in the crowd he had been able to observe several of the uniforms coming up to the two men and speaking with them. They seemed to be accepted at the scene, he could only surmise that they were police officers.

He shook his head lips tightening into a thin line as he once again came upon the crime scene. Officers. This was going to be tough. How do you investigate a police officer without him knowing *and* without the police officer turning around and investigating you?

He tried to blend unobtrusively into the crowd, hunching down a bit to hide his lanky frame.

********

Jim growled softly to himself as he surveyed the crime scene. He had been hoping that in the light of day he would be able to spy something that he had missed the night before.

No luck.

Even Blair's soothing presence hadn't been enough to orient the heightened senses that were behaving erratically. For a moment he let his senses stray over to the young anthropologist. Blair's unique scent curled around him.  
Jim could feel Blair's warmth as the young man stood behind the Sentinel. He focused in on Blair's heartbeat for a moment to try and anchor his hearing and his other senses.

It worked.

He had felt on the precipice of a zone as he strained to gain something..._anything_ from the crime scene. He sighed slightly, feeling the tingle in his body at the nearness of his Guide. If only he could get closer, and closer still...  
He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. They were torturous and served no purpose since nothing more than friendship would ever exist between himself and his Guide.  
Jim snapped his attention back to the crime scene. The body had been removed overnight but the blood from the victim still covered the alleyway. There was nothing more to be seen there. He turned around slightly to Blair and inclined his head in the direction of the window over the crime scene. He walked away trusting Blair to follow behind him.

At the entrance to the building he inspected the floors, growling in frustration as he realized the floors had been recently washed. Whatever evidence might have been there had been cleaned away or at the very least disturbed. Even if he were able to detect something with his heightened senses it would be useless if forensics was unable to detect the same evidence. If the trail went to court they would need cold hard evidence.

He walked up the stairs, Blair directly behind him. They had been together long enough that Blair instinctively walked in his footsteps so as not to disrupt a relatively fresh crime scene. They reached the landing. The apartment they needed was directly across from the staircase, which would have made for an easy escape for whoever had thrown the body from the apartment. The door was slightly ajar, the yellow police tape stretched across the doorway. He was gratified not to detect any cleaning fluids, which hopefully meant an undisturbed crime scene.

He ducked under the tape and stopped immediately on the threshold. He could see half of a bloody footprint in front of the door. Raising his head he saw that the footprints extended to the opened window. The scrapes of blood along the windowsill indicated where the body had been hauled over the sill and then tossed below.

Jim scanned the apartment. What there was of it. It was only a one-room apartment. There was a door off to one side, which he assumed led to the bathroom. There was no weapon on the floor and no sign of struggle. The only things really out of the ordinary in the apartment were the traces of blood.

Jim walked over to the closed door in the apartment, hand ready to reach for his gun, just in case. By extending his senses he could tell there was no one in there but it was force of habit that had him at the ready. He snatched open the door, scanning the small room quickly and finding nothing unusual. He turned back to the apartment. The cover on the bed was turned back as if the victim had gotten out of bed calmly.

He frowned as he considered the state of the bed. If the attack had occurred in the bed, the covers would be in more disarray, as if there had been a struggle. There was no trail of blood besides the bloody footprints and even then there were only one set of footprints. If the victim had struggled there would be more blood on the floor and more than one person's footprints.

"Arghh!"

Blair didn't need to ask what was wrong. He had gained enough experience at crime scenes to know that this one was going to take a lot of figuring out. It had more to do with his ability to read Jim than anything else. The Sentinel was scanning the place thoroughly; senses on full if the strain on his face were any indication. Jim's jaw was clenched tight, body tense as he took in the scene. The frustrated exclamation and the confusion in his eyes as he turned to Blair let Blair know that things were not going to go well in this case.

"Talk to me, Big Guy," he said to Jim knowing that talking the case out sometimes helped Jim to focus. He kept quiet as he watched Jim's nostrils flare as he focused his senses on his Guide.

He knew what Jim was doing; he was anchoring himself using Blair's scent. Jim thought Blair didn't know this but the truth was that Blair had been aware of it for quite some time. And as usual a small thrill went through him to know that he was this important to the Sentinel. His thoughts were refocused on Jim as the detective began to speak.

"This is strange. There are no signs of struggle in here," Jim stopped, sighing in frustration.

"And?" Blair prodded.

"Well, look at the condition of the body Chief" Jim paused as Blair shuddered in remembrance. "Multiple stab wounds on an otherwise healthy adult male. Why would he not have struggled?"

"Maybe he was on something. There *are* a number of drug users in the area" Blair suggested.

"If he were high wouldn't he be moving around or just the opposite he might be in bed. He had obviously been in bed that night but no struggle took place there, instead the killing was at the window."

"That's another question then isn't it?" Blair added "How did the killer get into the apartment and to the window so fast and kill him so quickly that he wouldn't have time to struggle?"'

Jim shrugged, having no answers and turned back to survey the window.  
Blair watched as Jim's nostrils flared and his head cocked to the side slightly. An endearing habit the Sentinel had when he was trying to focus on something. Blair kept quiet as he observed the Sentinel, all the while thinking to himself that this was one of those things that he couldn't possibly portray on paper. No dry research paper could possibly do Jim Ellison, the Sentinel, justice.  
He leaned forward as Jim leant forward, forgetting for a moment that he probably couldn't detect whatever Jim was detecting.  
"What is it Big Guy?" he asked softly, when Jim stood upright again.

"I don't know Chief. There is a certain smell at the window..." he paused and sniffed again "It's odd but familiar."

   
"Someone's cologne? A particular chemical?" Blair offered.

  Jim thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't know Chief. I can't catch it right now," he said frowning. Finally he stepped back from the window. And inclined his head towards the doorway motioning for Blair to follow.  
 "Come on Sandburg, there is nothing more I can get from here. Lets go over to the morgue and see if they've got anything on our John  
Doe."

They left the apartment quickly making way for some forensics techs that had just reentered the apartment.   Blair kept quiet on the way  
to Jim's truck, letting the Sentinel sift through all that he had smelled and heard. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the Sentinel had stopped until he bumped into him.

Jim didn't even budged as his gaze swept the crowd of people at the mouth of the alley.

"There is that smell again, Chief," he said softly.

"Could it be from yesterday?   Maybe whoever it was in the apartment had been down in the alley previously"

"No, this is a little newer" the Sentinel answered thoughtfully. He scanned the crowd again his intent gaze falling unerringly on a familiar  
face.

"Shit! That's the guy who was in the window last night" he called out as he pulled out his gun. His suspicions were confirmed  
as the man turned and ran, trying to escape into the crowd.

Blair took off after the detective, watching from the corner of his eye as some of the uniform cops in the area turned to observe the chase before drawing their guns and joining in.

The chase went on and on, some of the uniforms dropping back in the process after having gotten a late start. A few twists and turns left Jim and Blair the only ones in the running, the remaining uniforms having been left behind. Since it was mid-afternoon they couldn't  
risk firing after the other man for fear of injuring another civilian. Calls to halt were ignored for the most part.

Jim shook his head as sweat poured down from his brow. He was quickly running out of breath and yet his enhanced hearing told him that the man they were chasing was barely out of breath.

In fact, he barely breathed.

Jim blinked, vision clouded momentarily as sweat fell into his eyes. When his vision was restored it was to see the man they pursued, turning around with gun drawn as he stood in the center of the road. He fired at the other man hitting him square in the chest just as the suspect pulled the trigger.

It was all Jim could do to turn to Blair and knock him to the ground as the bullet sped towards them. As he fell he looked up as he heard the sound of the bullet he had fired, impacting flesh.  The bullet the other man had fired at them whizzed past so off the mark, that it was obvious it was more a warning than anything else.

The other man staggered, looking down at his chest in shock before stumbling away out of the path of an oncoming truck. A wheeze from  
his partner beneath him reminded him he was probably squashing the young mancausing Jim to roll off his partner, dragging his attention away from the suspect.

By the time he looked back up the other man was gone.

********

 "Shit! First my coat gets charred and now I've got a bullet hole in my sweater" Ezekiel mumbled to himself as he ran down the street.

He didn't even bother to look beneath the sweater knowing that the bullet hole in his body had already healed. He could only hope that the detective had been to busy dodging to notice that he had succeeded in shooting him.

He stopped running, knowing there was no way the detective could have pursued him this far. He was surprised that the chase had gone as long as it did. Then again if the detective was the demon he was after, chances were they had similar endurance.

"What's this thing you have about ruining clothing Ezekiel?"

The words spoken softly into his ear caused him to whirl around suddenly. A ghost of a touch at his waist caused him to still as he stared into the eyes of his tormenter. For a moment he thought he had imagined the touch. But the too innocent look on the Devil's face told him that the touch had likely been real.

He backed away from the Devil, looking away to hide the slight nervousness at the other man's nearness.

"It's not my fault he shot at me" he explained tightly, not in the mood for his employer's games. "You're the one that let him slip  
away," he added, turning back.

  "Him?" the Devil queried softly, smiling at Stone's narrowed eyes.  
"You're making a lot of assumptions here Ezekiel," he said as he circled the other man. He licked his lips, chuckling as the detective turned with him to keep him in his sights. "I thought you were a detective, aren't you supposed to investigate before jumping to conclusions. Or have your fact-finding abilities left you now that you are dead?" he taunted.

 Ezekiel closed his eyes briefly as he tried to think of a comeback. When he opened his eyes the other man was gone. He chuckled to himself, the beginnings of his anger leaving him. He just couldn't stay mad at the other man's antics. Well he _could _ stay mad but he  
had learned to deal with it, it was not the same roaring fury he had held in when he had first been returned to Earth.

The chuckle turned into a grimace as he thought about what his employer had said about him making assumptions. It was true in part. He had immediately zeroed in on the older detective as the most likely candidate for demonhood.

Perhaps because the man had been powerfully built and had spotted him right away unlike his partner. That meant nothing, he knew. Appearances meant nothing. Most of the demons he had sent back to hell looked like average people.

   
That's what made them dangerous.

  He looked around at the people on the street as he smiled to himself, wondering if any of the people realized that the devil himself had been on the street conversing just moments before.

He creased his shirt slightly to hide the bullet hole and turned to make his way down the street. He thought back to the other man who had  
been chasing after him. The other man was just below average height with long brown hair and with a stocky built. The fact that he had been able to keep up in the chase meant that he was in good shape. Ezekiel nodded to himself as he noted that not once had the man drawn a gun. Did that mean he didn't have one? What police officer traveled with no gun?

True, he'd  
been dead for 15 years but he didn't think police procedure  
had changed so  
much that an officer was at a crime scene unarmed. And he  
doubted that  
everything he had learned in his career in NYPD had been  
thrown out the  
window in Cascade's police department.

The man had been the only one to  
keep pace during the chase even as the  
uniforms had fallen back.  
   
*He never lead the chase though, he always followed his partners lead,*  
he  
thought to himself as he rounded the corner.  
 He gasped as he looked up  
into the ruins of a burned down church. It was a  
reminder to him of someone  
who had not been what she appeared to be,  
either.

Ash.

The  
thought of her brought him a wave of pain. He hadn't known, hadn't  
even  
suspected that she could be so dangerous.

*Yeah Ezekiel, you're first  
lesson in the dangers of making assumptions* he  
thought to himself. *Face it  
Ezekiel, you don't know all the answers.  
You're going to need to go back to  
that crime scene and look things over.  
Don't assume, and don't take for  
granted.*  
  The question was; when would he return? It was only a matter  
of biding  
his time until there were not so many people  
around.

Particularly the two detectives who had chased him earlier.  
Somehow the older man had zeroed in on his presence though he had tried to be  
unobtrusive.  He couldn't take the chance again of being  
discovered.

 ********

Jim lifted himself up off the ground,  
arms trembling slightly in fatigue  
as he swore under his breath. He turned  
concerned eyes upon his partner as  
Blair let out a wheezing cough.  
   
"You okay Chief?" he asked.

  The other man smiled ruefully, nodding  
in the affirmative and extending a  
hand for Jim to help him up off the  
ground.  
  "I'm okay Jim, just got the wind knocked out of me for a  
second there,"  
he explained.

  "Sorry, he had a gun I had  
to..."

 "Hey it's okay Big Guy, it's not the first time you've  
thrown yourself on  
top of me" Blair said, face heating at the thought of  
Jim's body covering  
his.  
"So where did he go?" Blair asked, to divert his  
own thoughts.

 Jim shrugged in frustration  "I don't know  
Chief, I lost track of him  
after I..."

 Blair stood open mouthed  
as Jim suddenly cut off, tensing and running into  
the middle of the  
street.  
  Blair ran over after a momentary delay as Jim turned round and  
round in  
the street.

"Damnit! Where is it?" the Sentinel practically  
growled.

"Where is what, Jim?"

"Blood. I shot him, he should have  
bled onto the street"

"Are you sure Jim? Maybe it missed" Blair asked,  
even as he himself  
scanned the street for signs of blood.

  "I  
heard it as it hit him, Blair"

  Blair grimaced at the mental image  
but nodded in acknowledgment.

 "Anyway, even if it didn't hit him,  
where is the bullet?"

 Blair said nothing, knowing that Jim was  
thinking out loud. He grabbed  
Jim's arm and pulled him over to the sidewalk  
as a passing car honked its  
horn.

Jim reached around and jammed his  
gun into his back holster as he eyed the  
street in frustration.  No  
blood, meant no trail to follow.  
  "Well, we can put out the word to  
local hospitals. I got a good look at  
him, hopefully he'll go in to treat the  
gunshot wound and we can get him  
that way."

  "Do you think he's  
the one Jim?"

  "I don't know Chief but I'll tell you what, he sure  
was eager to get  
away. Why wouldn't he talk to us unless he was hiding  
something?" he shook  
his head  
"Anyway, lets get back to the scene and  
collect the truck. We've still got  
to get over to the morgue and standing out  
here won't get us any answers"

********  
 It was a long walk back,  
though they were lucky enough to hitch a ride  
with some uniforms that had  
come to look for them.  
 It illustrated to Jim just how far the chase had  
gone without the other  
man even breaking into a sweat.

The ride over  
to the station was quiet for the most part, each man lost in  
his own  
thoughts. Jim parked the car and entered the building, finding comfort in the  
presence of his Guide at his side.

They went straight to the morgue. Jim  
could hear Blair's heart rate increase slightly as they neared their destination  
but his Guide's steps did not falter in the least.

Blair took a  
fortifying breath as they stepped into the room to find Dan bending over the  
table in front of him where the body of the murder victim lay.

Jim's nose  
twitched as a familiar smell reached him.  
He realized now what it was that  
had bothered him at the crime scene. What it was that smelled so familiar to  
him.  
It was the smell of death.  
Or more accurately the smell of decayed  
flesh.

To a Sentinel's enhanced sense of smell, it permeated the morgue  
no matter how much cleaning fluid and disinfectants were used to cover it  
up.

"What is it Big Guy?" asked Blair, noting the incredulous look on  
the  
Sentinel's face.

 "That smell at the crime scene...I know  
what it is now"  
 He turned to face his Guide fully, "Smells like a dead  
body."

"So what are you saying Jim? That the guy was way dead when they  
dumped  
his body over the windowsill?" Blair asked shivering at the thought  
of  
someone mutilating a corpse.

"Not possible" Dan said, having heard  
the last part of Blair's question.  
"Our John Doe died just recently, within  
the last 24-28 hours"

"Are you sure Dan?" Jim asked.

The look the  
ME gave him had Jim smiling slightly and holding up his hands  
defensively.

Jim stepped in closer to the body, sniffing the air as  
unobtrusively as  
possible.   
It was difficult trying to detect the  
older scent since the scent of John Doe was more overpowering.  He leaned  
in closer to the deceased man realizing that sight might be more effective than  
smell in this case.

Leaning in he zeroed in on flesh beneath the victim's  
fingernails.

"Hey Dan, did you check this out?" he asked the  
ME.

"Yeah, looks like flesh beneath the finger nails. Pulled some out  
just  
before you came in, was just about to look at it. I've got the sample  
laid  
out," he said inclining his head towards the microscope on a nearby  
countertop.

They went over to the counter, Blair looking over Dan's  
shoulder as the  
coroner examined the sample.

Jim didn't bother having  
already seen what he needed to see. What he  
needed at the moment was the  
coroner's interpretation and expertise.

"Yeah looks like human flesh.  
Probably scraped off during the attack." Dan  
said as he stared into the  
microscope.

"Anything unusual about it?" Blair asked, asking the question  
before Jim  
did.

"You mean besides the fact that it appears to have  
come from a corpse?"  
the ME asked, smiling slightly as he looked up from the  
microscope.

"What?!" both men exclaimed at the same time.

Jim had  
known something was odd but the last thing he wanted to hear was  
that a dead  
person had killed his victim.

"Okay, okay" Blair began, pacing a bit at  
the counter, finding he was no  
longer able to keep still.  
Jim noted with  
some amusement that Blair's pacing managed to keep him a  
safe distance from  
the John Doe.

"What if this guy worked in a morgue? Or as an undertaker  
or something,  
would that account for it?" Blair asked.

"Well it's  
possible of course but it wouldn't account for the flesh to be imbedded so far  
underneath his fingernails. Whoever it was he dug in deep, my guess would be  
that it happened during the struggle," Dan said.

"That's just it Dan,  
there was _no_ struggle."  Jim said, exasperated.

"I don't know what  
to tell you Jim, all I can tell you is what I see," he  
said, pointing towards  
the man on the table "That man over there has  
decayed flesh embedded in his  
fingernails, where it came from I don't know"  
he said, shrugging his  
shoulders.

 "Why do I get the feeling it's gonna be one of _those_  
cases Jim?" Blair  
asked, turning to look up at his Sentinel.

 "I  
don't know Chief, but I think I'm gonna trust your instincts on this  
one" he  
answered, shaking his head.

The rest of the time spent at the morgue was  
anticlimactic after that.  
Nothing was found that could help them, and the  
incongruity of finding decayed human flesh under the fingernails of the corpse  
occupied their thoughts.

They exited through the double doors and headed  
back for the truck. They didn't need to verbally communicate to know that they  
were going back to the scene. By this time the crowd would have died down, and  
in any case there would be nothing to be gained by going up into the bullpen.  
All they would be doing up there would be tackling paperwork, not what Jim  
considered a productive way to spend the afternoon.

Brown and Rafe were  
also participating on the case and were doing a follow through on trying to  
establish the identity of the John Doe. After Jim and  
Blair did a little more  
legwork they would return to the bullpen to participate in the search, providing  
no information had been found in the meantime.

Dan in the meantime would  
work on procuring the answer to the question of whose flesh it was, embedded  
under John Doe's fingernails. Jim didn't kid himself into thinking the results  
would be coming any time soon, however.  
He watched from the corner of his eye  
as they entered the car and Blair's hand raked through his hair in a nervous  
gesture.

 The young man, so still earlier now seemed to be vibrating  
with nervous  
energy.  
 Jim smothered a slight smile as he observed his  
Guide.  
 Blair was thinking through this case. As ghastly as the crimes  
they  
investigated could be, there was no doubt that along with the pursuit,  
came  
the adrenaline surge.  
 And it was amazing what that adrenaline  
surge did to Blair Sandburg.

It was the fight or flight reaction and  
neither one of them were quitters and that meant fight. For Blair that meant to  
think things through and explore the angles. This analysis was what helped him  
be an anthropologist and what had proven to be helpful time and time again in  
his work with Jim.

Jim surmised that by now Blair would be mentally  
reviewing textbook information to see any possible cultural or historical  
connotations. The possibility of cult activity might very well enter his mind  
and the possibility of involvement of various specific cults would be discarded  
or carefully considered.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes  
before Blair turned to Jim to  
share his thoughts.  
"Okay, I've been going  
over the possibility of cult acti...." Blair broke  
off as Jim gave a soft  
chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of something else. Go on."   
Jim said aloud. *It's amazing how well we can read each other sometimes  
Sandburg. Doesn't work all the time though, like when I try to read how you feel  
about me* He gave a mental shrug, realizing this was not the time to pursue the  
line of thought.  
"What have you come up with, Chief?"

"Well as I was  
saying before being interrupted," Blair began looking at him quizzically "I  
thought about cult activity just as a possibility but can't really see it  
here."

Jim nodded in agreement, going on his own gut feeling that this  
also was not a factor in this case.  
"What makes you think so, Chief?" he  
asked needing to hear the logic behind his own instincts.

"There was  
nothing ritualistic about this killing. Nothing that was immediately apparent  
anyway. The condition of the body and the multiple stab wounds," here he paused  
so they could both shudder, "weren't in any particular logical pattern or part  
of the body," he concluded. "Usually in the case of cult involvement something  
like this would mean something. This didn't have that appearance just seemed  
like a brutal killing.

 

They arrived back at the scene swiftly enough.  
The earlier crowd had dissipated though the scene was still roped off. A few  
officers milled about keeping watch.

This time when Jim noticed the  
peculiar scent he tried to zero in on it nonchalantly not wanting to alert  
anyone should it be the subject they had chased down earlier.

He extended  
an arm in front of Blair to stop him from walking to the crime scene and they  
stayed across the street from the scene, where he had parked the  
truck.

Looking around he finally spotted the suspect and watched  
curiously as the man loped down the street.  To anyone else he appeared to  
be walking slumped over, bone weary and oblivious to the world around him. Jim  
however could read the lines of tension in the other man's body.   
The  
man was wary.

He looked like someone you could get the jump on but Jim  
already knew as evidenced by the earlier chase that the man had a lot of stamina  
not readily evident in the lanky frame.

Jim pointed in the direction of  
the other man and Blair's eyes widened as he saw what had caught Jim's  
attention.  He waited patiently as Jim focused in on the other man as he  
walked up to the uniforms at the scene.

Jim tensed and readied his  
revolver when the suspect reached into his pocket as he stood in front of the  
uniformed officers. He breathed a sigh of relief as the man pulled out a wallet  
instead of the gun he was expecting.

He wanted to get closer to the  
suspect in case he took off but was afraid to move from his current position in  
case any movement should alert the suspect.  
 He listened in as the other  
man opened his wallet.

"Hi I'm Detective Ezekiel Stone, mind if I look  
around?" the uniform glanced at the ID quizzically but after a slight shrug,  
stepped aside to let him through.

"What is it? What did he say?" Blair  
asked as he saw Jim stiffen beside him.

Jim frowned down at his partner  
before shaking his head and taking out his cell phone. His eyes narrowed as he  
focused in on the badge as Stone closed the wallet, noting before it disappeared  
from view that it was a New York badge. "Says his name is Ezekiel Stone, a  
Detective" he finished incredulously.

"Who are you calling Jim?" Blair  
asked curiously, watching the suspect enter the building.

"Calling in a  
favor with someone I know. I need background info on this guy and info on what a  
New York Detective is doing in Cascade investigating a murder almost as it  
happened."

"Curioser and curioser" Blair mumbled to himself as Jim placed  
the call.

"You got that right Chief" Jim said as the clambered up to  
follow the  
mysterious Detective Stone. "Lets just go in and check it out, if  
we alert  
the uniforms we might inadvertently alert Stone."

"Why would  
a New York Detective investigate a local murder and then take  
off running  
when the local PD shows up?" Blair asked as they showed their  
ID and slipped  
inside the building.

"Lets ask him Chief" Jim said with a smile that  
looked suspiciously as if  
he were baring his teeth as he readied his gun and  
stalked after the  
so-called Detective.

Blair shook his head and  
stifled a smile, wondering if Jim knew how close  
to his animal spirit he  
appeared to be at times like this. His mouth curved  
down into a frown as he  
followed Jim's lead up the stairs, moving as  
silently as they  
could.

They reached the landing, Jim looking to make sure that Detective  
Stone  
wasn't standing in the doorway where he could spot them. He put a  
finger to  
his lips to warn for quiet and pointed to Stone's location, making  
a motion  
for Blair to stay behind him.

Jim reached the landing and  
went to stand quietly in the doorway observing  
as Detective Stone inspected  
the room. His lips tightened into a thin line  
as he caught sight of an  
apparent bullet hole in the other man's shirt.  It  
looked to be about  
where he would have gotten hit by the bullet from Jim's  
gun.

*How does  
someone get shot but then continue to walk around as if nothing  
has happened?  
And earlier during the chase, he was barely breathing hard,  
even after all  
that running* Jim thought to himself. Sudden movement from  
Stone alerted Jim  
to the fact that he had been detected. He aimed his  
weapon at Stone at the  
same time that the man pulled out his gun and swung  
it towards  
him.

Jim heard the soft gasp behind him as Blair watched the sudden  
standoff  
taking place above him.

"Cascade PD! Drop your weapon!" Jim  
shouted, jaw clenched as he awaited the  
other man's reaction. He felt his own  
heart pounding as adrenaline pumped  
through him, his body preparing to fight  
for survival, all senses on alert.

"You're a cop?" the man asked in a  
smoky voice. His voice was raspy yet  
soft and he spoke slowly; lending even  
more credence to the weary  
appearance he projected.

"Yes I am, and at  
this moment I want to know exactly what you are doing  
standing in the middle  
of a crime scene." Jim said, not allowing his gun to  
waver in the least. He  
knew that he was holding a gun on an officer but  
there was something very  
strange about this man, and he was not letting his  
guard down until he got  
some answers.

 "You're a cop?" he repeated. He shook his head, a  
crooked smile creasing  
his face. He let the gun dip and held his other hand  
up as if in surrender.

 "Listen..."

 "Put the gun down  
on the ground slowly, then we'll talk" Jim demanded.

 For just a  
moment Zeke hesitated. He could see the cop's partner standing  
away from them  
and realized that he was outnumbered. He shrugged mentally  
and set the gun  
down. Because each year spent in Hell gave him more power,  
he possessed  
greater than average strength. It would serve him well should  
one or both of  
these men turn out to be a demon.

 "Okay now you can talk" Jim said  
as the other man stepped away from the  
weapon. He re-holstered his weapon and  
motioned for Blair to come forward.

 "I'm Detective Zeke Stone,  
NYPD. I'm here to investigate the murder that  
occurred here  
yesterday."

 "Why did you run away from us?" Blair asked, standing  
slightly behind Jim  
in precaution.  
 Jim and Blair waited, as the  
other man kept silent. Jim could see his  
throat work as if he wanted to speak  
and yet the man said nothing, simply  
looking at them as if sizing them  
up.

 "I'm not working in an official capacity," the man began  
reluctantly  
before being cut off by Jim's ringing cell phone. The story he  
had  
concocted died on his lips as Jim reached for his weapon again, giving  
him  
a hard glare in reaction to whatever was told to him on the  
phone.

 "Who are you really?" Jim asked, jaw twitching in  
irritation.

 "I told you, I am Detective Ezekiel Stone,  
NYP..."

 "Try a different identity buddy, there is no Zeke Stone  
currently serving  
in NYPD. The Zeke Stone matching your description died over  
15 years ago,  
which means you can't possibly be him! So, I'm asking you  
again, who are  
you?!"

 "I'm telling the truth"

 The  
simple statement caused a chill to race down Jim's spine, because for  
a  
moment he had believed the man.  
 Just for a moment.  
 It was easy  
enough to prove whether or not the man was telling the truth,  
however. He  
listened in for the heartbeat of the man standing in front of  
him to try and  
determine whether or not he was lying.

 And  
froze.

 ********

 Zeke watched as the horrified  
expression on the officer's face slipped  
away into a blank mask.  
 The  
cop's partner ran forward reaching for the gun in the officer's hand  
at the  
exact moment that Zeke reached down to recover his weapon, he raised  
it just  
as the shorter man grabbed his partner's weapon.  
 The blank mask was  
still on the taller man's face.

 "What's wrong with him?" he asked  
suspiciously. For all Zeke knew this was  
some sort of demon  
trickery.

 

 "Its nothing you need to be concerned about" the  
younger man said, "the  
more important question is, what are you going to do  
now?"

 Zeke kept the gun raised pointing at the two men. He was in a  
quandary.  
The younger man didn't look like he was going to try to attack him,  
all his  
concern seeming to go to his partner.  Zeke wasn't so sure he  
could trust  
him _not_ to attack though if Zeke didn't decide to lower his  
weapon.

 They stood silently eyeing one another, Zeke musing to  
himself that he  
could wait an eternity whereas the other man could  
not.  
 It was only a slight sag from the other man that caught his  
attention as  
well as that of the younger man. He could see the indecision on  
the smaller  
man's face as he tried to gage Zeke's mood. Finally he  
straightened his  
shoulders and deliberately turned his back on the former New  
York  
Detective, one hand going up to cup his partner's  
cheek.

 Zeke stepped closer as the young man whispered to his  
partner, wondering  
what was so important that this man was willing to turn  
his back on someone  
who had him at gun  
point.

********  
 "...back to me. Please Jim, we're in trouble  
here, I need you to come back  
now"

 Jim heard the whispered words  
as they filtered through his consciousness.  
In short order he catalogued the  
nervous beating of his Guide's heart as  
his senses began to come  
online.

 He blinked and straightened, shoving Blair out of the way  
with one hand as  
he pulled back the trigger on the gun which was still  
trained on the  
so-called police detective.

 "I told you to drop  
the weapon." Jim said through gritted teeth as he  
blinked trying to gather  
his scattered thoughts.

 "Are you really a cop?"  
 Jim's eyes  
flickered to his left; surprised that Blair had spoken to  
the  
suspect.

 "Yes I told you..."

 "You're lying" Jim  
spat out, advancing on the other man in frustration.

 "Jim let  
him..."

 "No Chief, there is something not quite right about this  
guy" he said "he  
didn't...you didn't...I didn't hear your  
heartbeat!"

 "What? How could you...."?  
Jim watched as the other  
man trailed off in apparent confusion.

 "And the bullet. I know I  
shot you, so what happened? I can see the hole  
in your shirt where the bullet  
went through...where is the injury?"

 The other man appeared  
startled for a moment and opened his mouth as if to  
answer when at that  
moment commotion sounded in the hall.  
  Jim was distracted just long  
enough so that when he turned back around it  
was to see the other man move  
forward, finger pressing on the trigger. Jim  
fired first striking the other  
man in the shoulder.

 "Oh shit!" it was Blair's voice but it echoed  
his sentiments exactly, at  
what happened next.

 They watched as  
Detective Stone shook his head, his mouth quirking  
slightly in a ghost of a  
smile before clutching his injured shoulder and  
jumping out of the window  
behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

********

Jim and Blair ran towards the window and leaned out in time to see the man  
straighten up from where he had landed. He gave one last look up to the  
window to where the partners watched him before turning and running out of  
the alleyway.

Any further conversations were delayed as the uniformed officers who had  
been on the street came barreling up the stairs on response to all the  
shouting.

Jim waived away their questions and ran past them down the steps and back  
outside to check the alleyway but all traces of Detective Stone were gone.

"So, Shaman of the great city.... any idea what just happened here?" Jim  
asked.

Blair's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find an answer. Finally  
he just shook his head "Not a one, Jim."

 

********

Zeke ran down the street confident he had a good head start in all the  
confusion. He unclenched the hand curled protectively around his shoulder  
knowing by this time the wound had healed.

He slowed to a walk as he lost himself in the crowd on the street, not  
wanting to draw further attention to himself by running, sighing in relief  
when he finally reached the hotel. The hotel clerk glanced up momentarily  
to scowl when he came in, not appreciating the interruption to his talk  
show viewing. Not for the first time since coming to Cascade, Zeke wished  
for Max, the hotel clerk where he stayed in LA. Max was a fountain of  
information or at the very least knew where to get information with her  
access to technologies that were completely foreign to him, having been  
introduced into mainstream society after his death.

He needed to find out about the two police officers. Their presence at the  
time of the murder confused him. It could have been simple coincidence of  
course but there was no way to be sure, based on what he knew now. The  
possibility that they were demons now seemed somewhat unlikely.

The bigger man had gone into some sort of trance for a moment. An escapee  
from Hell would never leave himself open to attack in such a way. Zeke  
could have easily shot him in the eyes, thus sending him back to Hell if he  
had not set his gun down.

And the younger man, what was his story? After his companion went into his  
trance what had prevented him from going after Zeke himself? Or why hadn't  
the older cop simply shot Zeke in the eyes when he had the chance, thus  
sending him back to Hell once he had managed to disarm Zeke?

Zeke shook his head. Neither of these men could be the demon he had been  
searching for. They left themselves too open to attack. However, it didn't  
mean he wouldn't keep an eye on them. After all they had managed to keep up  
with him when none of the other officers had. Maybe if he stuck close to  
them, they could lead him to the demon. Then the trick would be to dispatch  
the demon to Hell with none the wiser.

"That's right! Use the humans. You are learning Mr. Stone"

Zeke turned to find the Devil regarding him with a sneer.  
"I'm not..." Zeke broke off.

"Oh come off it Mr. Stone, don't say you aren't using them because that's  
exactly what you are doing," he said stepping closer into Zeke's space.  
"Just like I do and yet you condemn me." He continued, shaking his head  
"We are more alike than you think, Ezekiel."

Zeke's eyes narrowed at the statement, "We are nothing alike." he gritted  
out through clenched teeth.  
His spine stiffened in indignation as Devil laughed. "Oh Ezekiel, you  
still think you can defy me" he laughed aloud. Ezekiel's reply was cut off  
as just as swiftly the Devil swept in for a kiss.

His gasp was lost in the kiss as his mind swirled, thoughts colliding with  
one another until he wasn't sure whether he was coming or going. All he  
knew was that he couldn't possibly be standing still, not when he felt as  
if his feet had been knocked out from under him. He shoved away from Devil  
and backed against the wall trying to gather his scattered thoughts as the  
other man smiled lazily at him.

"Is this part of how you use humans?" he asked as he watched the other man  
warily. Though Devil was slightly built but he had far superior strength,  
strength such as Zeke could only imagine. He was very aware of this as  
Devil stared at him, not releasing him from his gaze, not trying to hide  
the hunger in his eyes.

"I have no desire to *use* you Ezekiel!"

"Then what do you want?"

Devil's mouth opened and snapped shut, a look of confusion in his eyes  
momentarily before he schooled his expression into blankness. "My reasons  
are my own Mr. Stone, as for you...get back to work. I'm not paying you to  
laze about!" he snapped, smiling cruelly as he disappeared and Zeke found  
himself transported back the murder scene.

"Didn't I just leave here?" Zeke muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
Obviously Devil wanted him to look around for something here. Well....  
either that or he was screwing with him again. It was not easy working for  
the "king of kidders" as he called himself. He checked through the room again, finding nothing significant. He stepped out of the apartment and turned down the hallway towards an open window. Had the police checked the whole hallway?

He looked around again trying to get a feel for how the crime might have taken place. How did the killer enter the building? Was it a random victim or was this all planned? Ezekiel went back to stand in front of the apartment door and looked down the steps. Would the killer have taken the direct approach? Somehow he didn't think so. He looked at the flight of stairs leading to the upper floors, nodding. That way, it was worth checking out.

He climbed the stairs, making his way up to the upper floors. He didn't necessarily expect the killer to be around but years being a police officer made him naturally wary. His time spent in Hell simply increased that wariness.

 

He bypassed the floors, making his way straight towards the roof, willing to work his way top down if necessary. The door to the roof opened easily and he stepped out into the sunlight, looking around for anything, any clues that might help him. It was a drab city roof, nothing except a home for pigeons and few discarded beer cans, apparently. A flash of yellow at one corner of the roof caught his eye and he headed over, hoping that he had somehow found a clue.

He crouched down by the yellow material, so engrossed in his discovery that  
he did not hear the rooftop door opening.

"Tampering with evidence, Stone?" The steely tone snapped his attention back to the doorway and he whirled in his crouch, one arm reaching for the gun tucked into the back of his waistband which he pulled out, aiming at the partners.

"Lets not go through this again, man" the younger of the two men said.

Ezekiel's hand stilled and he looked towards the bigger man, waiting to see his reaction. The silence was deafening, neither man wanting to be the one to bend. Ezekiel looked to the two men, the taller one standing slightly in front of his partner, as if to protect him.

The younger man's eyes were wide and questioning, asking him to be the one  
to give. He nodded in agreement with the unspoken request. He could do that, be the one to give in. He had nothing to lose after all he thought as he put his weapon away. It wasn't as if they could kill someone who was already dead. The only problem would be if they tried to take him in. That he could not allow.

It took Jim a moment longer to lower his weapon, though he did not change his protective stance in front of Blair. He tensed as Blair sighed and stepped to the side and around him, and snapped his gaze back to Ezekiel in challenge.

Ezekiel's lips quirked in a slight smile at the antics of the larger of the two men. He recalled his own protectiveness towards his partner, when he had been in the force, and could understand how this man was feeling. True the man seemed overly protective but then he had no real way of knowing how the partnership had progressed between these two men and whether there was cause for this protectiveness.

Ezekiel's eyes narrowed inquisitively as the younger man looked at the swatch of yellow fabric in his hand and shuddered slightly.

Jim stepped forward at the slight shudder in his Guide and rested his hand  
on the small of Blair's back to soothe him as best he could. He looked carefully at what was held in Ezekiel's hand and grimaced in understanding.

A yellow scarf.

Even after all this time, it was still a reminder to Blair. He tried hard to suppress his reactions but they flared just the same, along with the occasional nightmare. Reminders of when he had been kidnapped and almost killed by the serial killer whose trademark was a yellow scarf.

"What's wrong?" the raspy voiced Detective asked.

"Just a reminder of a really bad case." Blair answered, shaking off the dread. He took a deep breath, relishing for a moment the small circular motions Jim made against the small of his back, before moving away from the  
soothing hand.

"What were you thinking Stone, when we came up here?" Blair asked.

Ezekiel paused for a moment before closing his mouth, mouth quirking  
slightly. "You called me Stone" he said, eyebrows raised quizzically.

The younger man shrugged. "You could have killed us back there while Jim  
was...out..." the younger man trailed off. Blair did not add that the  
sadness in the other man's eyes intrigued him. Something about this man  
drew him. He could almost feel the loneliness and pain radiating from this  
man, much as it had been when he had first met Jim. He considered himself  
a good judge of character and he knew that this man needed their help, and  
Blair decided to take the leap of faith and trust him.

Ezekiel looked down momentarily. The younger man had decided to trust him  
for some reason and it overwhelmed him, but it felt good, as any sort of  
human contact did lately.

Ezekiel shrugged and held the scarf up for Jim to take. "I just decided to  
come up here and check it out. No doubt the techs have been up here already  
but I thought it couldn't hurt to look." Ezekiel responded.

Jim nodded as he took the scarf. He couldn't fault the other man's  
Thinking despite feeling uneasy about the man. His senses could not help him with this one, as there was no heart beat for him to tune into. No inordinate amount of sweat to indicate he was lying. He peered closely. The man seemed not to be sweating at all, though it was a rather warm day.

Jim lifted the scarf to his nose. The smell was familiar. He sniffed again, straightening and focusing at the feel of Blair's hand on his arm serving to ground him.

"We need to take this to forensics," Jim said straightening.

"Why? Can't you tell if it's the killer's?" Blair asked.

"It is the same smell that was in the room, but we've got to do this by the  
book. That will mean, testing and comparing to what we've got back at the  
lab." Jim responded, turning back towards the rooftop door.

"You have an idea who this is?" Ezekiel asked.

Jim turned and looked him over before reluctantly shaking his head. "We're  
not sure. Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"No. Not really," Stone answered.

"No? Or you know and won't tell us." Jim asked, arching an eyebrow in  
question.

"I don't know who this killer is." Ezekiel answered, looking Jim straight  
in the eye.

Jim's jaw clenched, hating the feeling of not being able to judge whether  
this man was being truthful. He turned again towards the door, before  
pausing and turning around to face the Detective.  
"It might be best if you came with us." Jim said. "We might need your  
insight."

"And you want to keep an eye on me." Ezekiel added, looking at him through  
narrowed eyes.

 

"That too," Jim responded, not bothering to deny it.

Ezekiel considered it for a moment before looking at the younger man and  
nodding his head. He just had to trust they wouldn't turn him in once they  
reached the station.

It seemed to be a day for leaps of faith.

********************************************

Forensics was given the scarf and Ezekiel and Sentinel and Guide went out  
for lunch together to discuss the case. It was a venue Ezekiel preferred,  
after having felt at once comfortable and nervous at the station.

He gave a puzzled smile at Jim's outright smile at his request to have  
lunch at a burger joint.

"Finally a man with some taste." Jim said, looking slyly down at his partner.

Blair shook his head smiling fondly up at his partner and Ezekiel smiled at the antics of the two officers. 

It was wonderful to see the camaraderie that existed between the two men. He was pulled into it as he ate lunch with the two men listening quietly as Detective Ellison and his partner exchanged good natured jabs. He watched with a sad smile. This is what he missed. The simple things. Being able to sit down and exchange in some good-natured ribbing with a friend. The closest he got now was his exchanges with Devil and he hardly qualified as a friend. He shook his head and bit into the burger appreciatively just as Jim's cell phone went off signaling yet another interrupted lunch.

Ezekiel and Blair sat quietly as Jim listened for a moment to the speaker, frowning before disconnecting.

"That's Simon, he wants us back in the office," Jim said, turning to Blair. Blair nodded and threw down his napkin, never having managed to take a bite of the greasy burger.

"Is it about the yellow scarf?" Zeke asked, setting down his napkin as well.

"No, different case. As soon as we get all the info on the scarf, we'll call you. Do you have a number where you can be reached?"

Translation: Sit by the phone waiting for our call, so we know exactly where you are. Ezekiel thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. "No, sorry I don't," he said, smiling softly in amusement. "If you give me your number I'll contact you when I'm able."

After a moment, Jim nodded and wrote his cell phone number on a napkin quickly  
And passing it to Zeke. He stood and along with Blair left the restaurant, leaving Ezekiel behind to finish lunch by himself.

********

Ezekiel finished off the rest of the lunch appreciatively and walked outside the restaurant slowly as he contemplated his next move.

He needed information on that yellow scarf. Whatever tests were being done on it, results would take a while to develop.   
Ezekiel looked at the digital watch on the top of one of the office buildings. They had had a late lunch; if he left immediately it would give him a few hours at the research center of the Cascade Central library. Perhaps an old newspaper story somewhere would provide him with the significance of the yellow scarf, and exactly why Jim and Blair seemed to have been affected by it.

He stepped back inside the restaurant to get directions and then continued on to where he hoped he would be able to find some answers.

At the library he spent hours searching through paper clippings, going through microfiche and microfilm. He even tried his hand at searching on the Internet with the help of a librarian. The frustration of being fifteen years behind in technology, and being pressed for time prevented him from spending long on this. 

He eventually found himself in front of the microfiche machine, perusing papers over the past few years and seeing if any stories jumped out at him that might be able to help him with this case.

Looking at his watch he realized he was running out of time and began to skim quicker through the articles, wishing that his reading rate has increased along with his strength during his time in Hell.

After what seemed like forever he finally found mention of a yellow scarf. It was in a cover story from a few years back. Apparently the yellow scarf was a trademark of a serial killer named Lash. One of his intended victims was a police observer. The picture was grainy as if taken from a distance but he could clearly make out the form of Detective Ellison bent over the person lying on the stretcher, obscuring from view all but the top of the person's head.

The auburn curls in a state of disarray were very familiar; they looked suspiciously like he hair of one Blair Sandburg. If nothing else it would explain Blair's reaction to the sight of the yellow scarf.

The police report was not as explicit as it could have been, but from what he was able to read, the crime didn't fit Lash's typical modus operandi. So on this case, he either changed his way of operating or there was a copycat killer on the loose. He had to keep both options open. The fact that Lash had been killed while avoiding being apprehended meant nothing, as he well knew.

 

There was no other angle for him to investigate, at least not until he got further information from Jim and Blair.

He stood looking at the machine for a moment before standing and thanking the librarian who stood nearby, returning the microfiche to her He left the library and since it was a cool night and he was on a limited budget he began his walk back to his hotel.

There was no other angle for him to investigate, at least not until he got further information from Jim and Blair.

"Have a nice time?"

"Doing what?" Ezekiel asked as he looked up to see the Devil fall into step beside him.

"Finding out about your new friends of course."

Ezekiel shrugged and kept walking, not looking in Devil's direction, hoping he would get the hint. He did not.

"You know, your time might have been better served, visiting in church instead." Devil said as he scurried forward to keep pace.

That stopped Ezekiel in mid-step.

"Why so surprised Mr. Stone? I'm a firm believer in worship. It's best of course when I'm the one being worshiped but we can't always get what we want," he said, smiling sunnily at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel's suspicion increased tenfold and he turned to face Devil fully. "I'm almost afraid to ask where this is coming from?" the normally soft raspy voice had an edge to it.

"Why Mr. Stone, I'm merely trying to help. Do you doubt my sincerity?" When Ezekiel's only response was a disbelieving look he smiled again and began walking, this time forcing Ezekiel to catch up to him. "Try the Grace Street church Mr. Stone, I hear the services there are hot."

Ezekiel studied him for a moment and then nodded and walked forward, a thousand questions on his mind. Knowing however they would not be answered. He was stopped by a hand to his chest as the Devil moved into his path.

"I should tell you Mr. Stone, you will not like what you see." All traces of amusement had vanished from his expression. The expression of the slighter man more serious... more open than Ezekiel had ever seen on him.

Ezekiel felt the warmth spread in his body, radiating from the spot where the Devil's hand made contact with his chest. His eyes narrowed in perplexity at the Devil's actions. *He looks so...serious. Could it actually be that he cares about my feelings, even in some small way?*

As if Devil could sense his thoughts he snatched his hand back and stepped away. He cleared his throat nervously in an endearingly human like gesture. 

Ezekiel smiled at the movement, smile broadening as the other man scowled at him unconvincingly. They stared at each other for a moment. The Devil being the first one to drop his gaze as he turned and walked away, leaving Ezekiel to stare after him.

Ezekiel finally turned to make his way to the church, his mind whirring in confusion. Something was going on with Devil, something that concerned himself. His hand came up to touch his chest, still feeling the heat of Devil's touch. Had Devil realized that his hand had rested over Ezekiel's once human heart.  
Ezekiel shook his head.   
There was no figuring out Devil's actions at times. He doubted Devil himself understood why he did the things he did at times.   
He dropped his hand and squared his shoulders, clearing his mind. He had a job to do. There would be time later to figure Devil out, if that was even possible.

Ezekiel stepped around the corner to see a small group of people standing huddled together. As he approached he saw that several of the people were crying. One of the group members said something and they all looked up at the building in front of them, drying their tears away as they did so.

 

Ezekiel stepped around the corner to see a small group of people standing huddled together. As he approached he saw that several of the people were crying. One of the group members said something and they all looked up at the building in front of them, drying their tears away as they did so.

They shook their heads sadly and walked down the street, away form Ezekiel's position. He walked forward, curious to see what they had been so saddened over.

It was a church. The church that Devil had sent him over to see apparently. It was small and slightly recessed from the street, which is why he had not spotted it from his original position.

He looked at the street sign on the corner to be sure. Yes, there it was. Grace Street.

Devil was right. He did not like it one bit. It smacked too much of Ash for comfort. 

There was broken police tape trailing on the floor, one end still taped to the side of the entrance. He looked around in case anyone was watching and then stepped across the fluttering tape and into the building. 

He paused at the doorway and looked around him. The charred remains of the wooden pews ere a silent testimony to the havoc wreaked against this church.  
He spent the better part of an hour exploring the church undisturbed. He finally shook his head in frustration. Whatever evidence or clues he had hoped to find had been long since removed by the police.

He turned to walk back out of the church when he noted the yellow cloth by the door. He had missed it before when he had come in because the yellow had been slightly under and therefore blending in with the trailing police tape.  
When he got close enough he picked the cloth up, lips tightening into a thin line.

It was a yellow scarf. It was similar to the one he had found on the rooftop.  
He shook his head in confusion. What could possibly be the connection?  
The newspaper report he had read hadn't mentioned arson as one of Lash's hobbies.

 

He needed more information. He left the church as unobtrusively as he had come in. He placed the scarf in a small plastic bag against the hope that they would be able to find some fingerprints or something else of significance on the scarf.

As Ezekiel reached his motel he looked at his watch, surprised to see how late in the day it was. He called the precinct for Detective Ellison but was told that he had left for the day. Ezekiel checked the card that Ellison had given him, and called the other number listed, leaving the message about the scarf on the machine when no one answered the phone.  
Either he hadn't gotten home yet or...  
Ellison was sound asleep through the ringing of the phone.  
Ezekiel smiled at that thought.

He remembered those days as a police officer. Working on a really tough case and then finally coming home to collapse from exhaustion, finally safe in Rosalyn's arms.  
His smile finally reached his eyes as he thought of her.

He lay down on the flimsy motel mattress and closed his eyes as he thought of her. He could almost feel her strong arms as they encircled his shoulders and pulled him closer.   
In fact he _ could_ feel her. He felt her soft breast beneath his cheek, rising and falling as she fell back asleep. Her soft exhalations of breath swaying the hair on his forehead. He sighed as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

He lay like that for a long time, his memories sustaining him even as he slept.

********

Devil watched the slight smile on Ezekiel's face from where he stood at the foot of the bed. He knew exactly why Stone was smiling for it was he who had created the illusion for him.

He sighed as he watched Ezekiel. This was ludicrous. There was no reason at all why he should be providing this illusion for the Detective.  
Except that he didn't like the thought of him feeling lonely.

For a moment he pictured himself being the one to hold Ezekiel within his arms.  
He was pretty sure there would be no such smile on Ezekiel's face. The thought angered him and he blinked out of the room taking his illusion with him.

Seconds later he popped back into the room grumbling softly as he waved his hand to reestablish the illusion. Sitting at the foot of the bed he watched his Detective sleep, not knowing what to make of the turbulent emotions caused by this man.

********

Ezekiel awoke the next day still feeling the sensation of arms surrounding him. He frowned as he came awake fully. Something was strange. Instead of his wife's soft breast beneath his cheek he felt a flat chest and wiry arms surrounding him. Strangest of all was that there was almost, if he allowed himself to feel it, a sense of rightness to the embrace.

He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of his smiling employer.

Ezekiel groaned, he should have known. He turned his gaze away, missing the look of disappointment as he extricated himself from the other man's embrace.

"Its about time you woke up Mr. Stone." Devil said arching an eyebrow at the detective.

"Yeah well...just catching up on my beauty sleep." Ezekiel said, flippantly standing and moving away from the bed.

"You don't need it"

"What?" Ezekiel asked looking back at the man lying on the bed. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Was it his imagination or was the Devil looking at him with...longing?

Devil merely shook his head and stood walking over to stand beside Stone.   
"You'd better get a move on Stone. Detective Ellison I'm sure will be anxious to solve this case and to see the scarf you've found." Devil advised.

Ezekiel prepared himself to go the precinct, calling Jim's cell phone number to let the Detective know he was on his way and what he had found. Making sure the bag, which held the cloth, was still closed securely he made his way to Major Crimes.

Once there he handed the cloth over to Jim and it was taken down to forensics after which Ezekiel waited as Ellison got pulled into the office to conference with Simon.  
Stone tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, not wanting his presence questioned by the other officers in the room. Most of them had seen him enter with Jim so no spoke to him. After a while however, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

Looking up he saw an uniformed officer a few feet away looking directly at him.  
Ezekiel stared at the officer, unnerved by the sense of familiarity he felt with this apparent stranger. He tensed as the officer approached him slowly.

"Hello...Zeke." The man said emphasizing the k in his name, his mouth turning up into a twisted smile.

Ezekiel started. How did this man know his name?  
"Do I know you?" the raspy voiced detective asked.

The other man simply laughed and walked away, leaving a perplexed Ezekiel behind him. 

"I didn't know you knew anyone else here" Jim said inquisitively as he approached Ezekiel after exiting Simon's office.

"I don't" Ezekiel answered staring after the other man. "I'm going to go talk with him and meet back with you here. I'm sure you have lots of paperwork to catch up on in the meantime," he added, smiling at the detective's grimace at the reminder.

He walked quickly after the officer, frowning as the officer also quickened his pace. He didn't want to call out to the other man to stop, not wanting to cause a scene in the precinct.

He frowned as the officer went through he stair doors turning back to look at him as if in challenge. He crashed through the doors just in time to see a bit of blue from the officer's uniform disappear around the bend of the stairs. He gave chase, just hearing the pounding of footsteps in front of him yet never catching sight of the officer. He quickened his pace, needing to catch the man. If nothing else so that the officer could explain his actions. He was deliberately leading Ezekiel on a chase. Yet he was a complete stranger. What could be the reason.

Reaching the last flight he slammed open the doorway leading into the basement level garage. There was no one there.

Not even the sound of the running footsteps that had been haunting him for the past few minutes. He looked around the room and listened intently. There was no shuffling of feet. Not even heavy breathing. They had gone down seven flights of steps at a rapid pace. Any mortal would be breathing hard by now.

Ezekiel muttered an oath and reached for his gun, cursing himself at his own stupidity. He never reached it. He was knocked to the ground and pounced on. If he had been alive and needed to breathe he would have gotten the breath knocked out of him. Instead he lay stunned on the ground as a man he had seen before only in a photograph pinned him to the ground.

"Lash?"

"Hello" the other man responded. "Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He sneered.

"What, but I don't know you. Who would have told you about me?" Ezekiel asked, staring up at the other man. He raised his arms but found them quickly pinned to the ground above his head.

"Relax Stone. I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to meet you. And in answer to your question...we've got a mutual friend. You got to know her *very* well."

"Her? Who are you..." the rest of his question was cut off the doorway behind him slamming open.

"Get off of him. Now!"

Ezekiel watched as his captor's face lit in recognition at the sound of Jim's command. He stared at the man as a giggle erupted from his lips. He had no further time to think as he was dragged up and used as a barrier between Lash and Detective Ellison. He opened his mouth to shout at Jim to shoot the man but had no time to speak as he was thrown into the Detective knocking them both to the ground.

By the time they untangled themselves from where they had fallen Jim was able to listen and tell that the imposter was long gone. Turning to Ezekiel with eyes wide in shock he opened and closed his mouth before finally finding his voice.

"Luckily I recognized the scent.." Jim faltered, taking a deep breath. "Please tell me that was not Lash I just saw." He said hopefully. When Ezekiel did not comply with his request he closed his eyes, shoulders sagging and shaking his head.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Jim asked.

Ezekiel nodded his head but said nothing.

"I take it it's not something I'm going to want to hear."

Another nod from Ezekiel.

Jim sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before straightening his shoulders. He tucked his gun back into his holster and nodded at Ezekiel. "Okay, lets get Blair. I have a feeling he will be able to deal with your story a lot better than I will."

They went back upstairs where Jim grabbed his jacket and they headed out to the university to catch up with Blair. They waited a few minutes as he answered the questions of some students who had stopped to speak with him just outside the classroom he had just lectured in. He said goodbye to the last student and walked towards the two men frowning at the looks on their faces.

"What's up?" he asked them turning to Jim as Ezekiel did the same.

"I know this sounds crazy Chief but...Lash is back" he finished softly. He winced as he heard the instant increase in heartbeat from his Guide, even though the other man appeared outwardly calm.

"H-how can that be?" Blair asked.

Ezekiel stared back at the other two men debating how much he could reveal. Confessing that he was in fact a dead man working for the Devil chasing down demons... well, he just knew that would not go over real well with Detective Ellison. He decided to settle for half truths.

"Lash is...special. He's not the man you shot and apparently killed a few years ago, Ellison." Ezekiel winced at his own dishonesty as he stressed the words apparently. "I know at the time he was dangerous, but he's even more so now. Where he's come from... he's a demon." Ezekiel blurted out knowing that the other two men would take his words figuratively. 

Blair shuddered "You mean he's even more insane, if that's even possible?"

"The question is, how do we stop him?" Jim asked.

"First we have to catch him" Ezekiel's response was cut off by the ringing of Jim's cell phone. They were called back to the office, Blair promising to catch up to them later.

They returned to the office and Ezekiel stayed behind in the basement garage searching for any more signs of Lash as Jim made his way up to Major Crimes.  
Eventually he conceded that there was no indication of the man's presence and Ezekiel made his way up to Major Crimes.

"We finally got an ID on the John Doe killed in the apartment building." Jim said setting his jacket on the chair next to him and flipping through his notebook as Ezekiel approached him.

"Who was it?" Stone asked.

"A missionary of sorts for a local church. Worked with the street kids and junkies in the neighborhood"

"Hmm, yet another link to religion." Jim pointed out. "I don't get it, what's with Lash's sudden fascination with religion?" he said, valiantly suppressing a shudder at the mention of the name.

"And the complete arson of the churches. He seems incredibly angry. Why?" Ezekiel asked thinking aloud.

"We have to keep in mind it could be someone else.' Jim pointed out reasonably.

"Someone strong enough to kill without a struggle, who else could it..." Ezekiel broke off, stunned look on his face.

"What?" Jim asked turning to the other man.

"Nothing, I just..." Ezekiel exhaled sharply and looked down at the younger man. "I do know another demon who would do this, but why would she... and the method... It's just not her style." Ezekiel finished, shaking his head.

"Her?" Jim prompted.

"Yeah... Ash." Ezekiel answered saying the name through gritted teeth.

"Ash...who.." Jim was interrupted by the opening elevator doors and an excited Blair exiting and walking briskly towards them.

"Guys, we gotta scoot. Just heard about another burned down church," he said.

Jim nodded and turned to grab his jacket quickly catching up to the other two already walking to catch at the closing doors of the elevator. He nodded as Blair gave him the address recognizing the area the church was in. It was not far from where the missionary had been killed.

They made their way to the church each man deep in his own thoughts reviewing possibilities for the case, hoping for answers through this latest break.


	3. Demons at the Gate page3

************  
They made their way to the church swiftly, looking intently at the burned out building as they turned the corner. The police tape around the site had not been disturbed.   
  
"Such destruction" Ezekiel said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Why would a person destroy something like this?" Blair asked.  
  
"Not a person," Ezekiel said softly, "a demon."  
  
The other two men stared at him before Blair's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're serious?" he asked stiffening as Ezekiel nodded.  
  
"That's what you meant when you said Lash was a demon," Jim said. "You meant he was literally a demon?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I didn't know who he was exactly but he's the reason I came to Cascade." Ezekiel answered.  
  
"And the other person? Ash?" Jim asked.  
  
"Another demon, powerful and tricky." Ezekiel's wave encompassed the burned out church, "I can see her attacking places of worship, but she would have no reason to be out here. And the yellow cloth left behind. It's not her style."  
  
"What about...what's your role? Why are _you_ chasing after them?" Blair asked.  
  
The soft laughter seemed at odds with the sad look on his face as Ezekiel answered, "I ask myself that at least once a day." He shook his head. No way could he tell these men the truth, that technically he himself was a demon. They were good men but he wasn't sure he wanted to test their understanding that far.  
  
Ezekiel looked at the two men intently for a moment. "You don't have to...I've handled demons before on my own..."  
  
Jim shook his head, interrupting the other man. "It sounds crazy. I'm still not sure I believe it, but it's my job to keep the city safe and that means against any force natural or unnatural." He said quietly.  
  
Ezekiel looked to Blair and at the other man's nod, he smiled. "Thank you." He said as Jim pulled the truck over and they exited in front of the church.  
  
Ezekiel entered the church, so much like the first church Devil had pointed him to. He couldn't figure it out. From what Jim and Blair had said this was not at all Lash's style. He obsessed over people not places of worship.  
  
He felt more than heard Detective Ellison step into the room behind him. He stepped to the side to allow Ellison an unobstructed view of the room. What was left of it. The room they were in was a charred out husk of a room. Slashes of light came in through the ceiling where portions of the roof had caved in. They walked forward slowly careful to watch where they were stepping.  
  
Ezekiel looked around, hoping against hope that there would be some sort of clue still remaining. The police had already been here and made their way through the crime scene in addition to curious onlookers trampling their way through. By the time Jim and Blair had been made aware of the case, the crime scene was already days old.  
  
Jim stepped forward and moved around Ezekiel, gun raised.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Ezekiel asked glancing at Jim.  
  
"No this place just gives me the creeps," Jim answered distractedly as he visually surveyed the room. He sniffed in the air, frowning as all the different smells in the church assailed his nostrils.  
  
Blair stepped forward from where he stood at the entrance and walked over; making sure to only step in the same path the two detectives had taken. When he reached Jim he placed his hand on the small of Jim's back as he looked up into his partner's face.  
  
"Separate the scents, Big Guy," Bla8ir said softly. "Go for something unusual, not the accelerant scent." Blair said, reminding him that they already knew the accelerant used at this scene.  
  
Jim nodded, and straightened wrinkling his nose. "There is that scent again." He said, "like a corpse"  
  
"Lash" Ezekiel whispered.  
  
"We have to make sure," Blair said in a strained voice.  
  
Jim nodded and stepped away, instantly feeling a loss at the removal of the warmth of Blair's hand at his back.  
  
They moved forward as a group and stepped around some broken up pews strewn about the floor.  
  
"Right there" Jim pointed to a small swath of yellow cloth just visible beneath one of the pews. Jim picked the cloth up holding it to his nose. He nodded, the cloth was where the scent was emanating from.  
  
Blair shook his head. "Theres no way the uniforms missed this."  
  
Ezekiel nodded, "I agree. Which means Lash or someone else is coming in after the evidence team and depositing the cloth."  
  
"He's taunting us," Jim said, his jaw clenching at the thought.  
  
"But what is the motive? If its Lash I understand his fixation on the both of you. But when I discovered the first site, I wasn't even with you guys. Lash meant nothing to me. I hadn't even heard his name." Ezekiel pointed out.  
  
  
"Then there is some other connection," Blair said.  
  
"I don't know...How did you guys find out about this church anyway?"  
  
"One of the uniforms told me about it and I told Jim"  
  
"How did the conversation come up?" Jim asked.  
  
Blair paused for a moment, eyes wide when he answered. "There was no conversation. The guy just came up to me and gave me the information. How did he know I would be interested?"  
  
"Hmmm. Okay lemme grab the scarf and we'll go talk to the officer and see what he knows" Jim said, putting the scarf inside of a clean sandwich bag and exiting the church with his companions.  
********  
  
A half-hour later found them standing in forensics shaking their heads over what they heard. Yet another piece of evidence which for all intents and purposes seemed to have come from a corpse. Even stranger was that there was no trace of the officer who had given Blair the information, nor had his description sounded familiar to anyone.  
  
"We're still no closer to catching whoever did this" Blair said as they exited the room. He felt his hands trembling and he stuck his hands in his pocket hoping his Sentinel had not noticed.  
  
"Stone. Why don't you go on up. We'll catch up to you" Jim said to the other detective.  
  
Ezekiel glanced at Blair briefly and nodded making his way towards the elevator.  
Jim led Blair to a nearby room, closing the door after making sure there was no one there. It was only then that he turned to his partner.  
"What's up Chief?" he asked the other man softly. "Tell me" he insisted when the other man merely shook his head.  
  
"It's just....why Lash, of all the people..." Blair's voice faded as he turned away.  
  
Jim regarded his partner, taking in the small tremors invisible to normal sight. He would do anything to take away the fear that emanated from his partner. He couldn't do that but he could protect this man as best he could.   
  
His arms were around his partner's waist before he even thought of doing so.  
"I love you" Jim said, his own fear in finally acknowledging his feelings overridden by his need to reassure his partner. "I won't let anything hurt you," he promised.  
  
Blair nodded and took a deep breath before turning in his Sentinel's embrace. He stared up at his partner for a moment, reading his expression before stretching up to place a tentative kiss on his lips. "I love you too...thank you" he said softly.  His arms came up to encircle Jim's waist and he leaned into the embrace, the one place where he knew he was safe.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ezekiel sat at Ellison's desk waiting for the other two men.   
  
"Is this delivery for you?" Ezekiel flinched back into the seat as a rose was thrust right under his nose. He looked up to decline, scowling a he saw who held the rose.  
  
"Come now Stone, is that any way to act when someone offers you a rose?" Devil asked.  
  
Ezekiel looked up amazed at the almost hurt look on the other man's face.   
  
"It was a stupid idea anyway." Devil mumbled to himself making the rose disappear, further adding to Ezekiel's amazement.  
  
"I'll just come right out and say it, Detective. I want you."  
  
"You want me to what?" Ezekiel asked.  
  
Devil said nothing. He let his gaze speak for him. And it spoke volumes. He let his gaze travel over Ezekiel's body, the look in eyes so intense that by the time his perusal was over Ezekiel was squirming in the seat.  
  
He leaned in towards the other man smirking as Ezekiel first leaned in before catching himself and sitting back in the seat. "You want me too, though you deny it to yourself. I'll wait," he said, in what sounded more threat like a threat than a promise.  
  
Ezekiel watched as he walked away, his mind a blank. He looked down at the table, seeing one rose petal that had remained.   
It was when he felt himself smiling at the sight that he realized he was in trouble.  
  
**********************  
  
"Detective Stone?"  
  
"Yes?" Ezekiel asked looking up from the petal.  
  
"There's a call for you" the man said, handing him the slip of paper.  
  
Ezekiel frowned, thanking the other man absently. Who would be calling him? No one knew him here.  
  
He picked up the phone and froze at the soft laughter coming over the line.  
  
"Hi Zeke, ya miss me?" the voice whispered.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Ah such venom in your voice for an old friend"  
  
"What do you want, Ash?" Ezekiel asked through clenched teeth. That she would refer to them as friends disgusted him. He had found himself falling in love with her until she had tried to kill him when she discovered what his mission was.  
  
"Just wanted to know how you liked my present?"  
  
"What present?" Ezekiel asked suspiciously.  
  
"My protégé of course. Lash. Did you really think he was acting on his own?" Ash asked, laughter in her voice. "He had potential when he came down to Hell but...he was insane it was easy enough to get him to do what I wanted."  
  
"You used him just like you use everyone else" Ezekiel said in realization.  
  
"Yes he's been useful but I don't need him anymore. Besides, this ridiculous habit of leaving a yellow scarf behind...he's at the church on Front and Water Street, if you want him."  
  
"After I send him back I'm coming for you," he promised.  
  
The bark of laughter from the other side set his teeth on edge. "Oh Zeke, what a sense of humor you have. Not this time though, I'm too far away to catch. Besides, we'll meet again. I plan on haunting you for many years to come."  
  
Ezekiel looked up to see Jim and Blair exiting the elevator as Ash laughed again.  
"By the way Zeke, if I were you I would hurry. I don't think the priest at the church will be too thrilled to see Lash."  
  
"Shit!" Ezekiel slammed down the phone and ran toward Jim and Blair explaining the situation as he hustled them back into the elevator.  
  
They raced to the church, Ezekiel cursing at himself for not trusting his instincts that Ash would have a play in this. She felt herself to be unfairly condemned to Hell by a religion she had not believed in, in punishment for sacrificing her child. She sought revenge against people and places of worship, it seemed only fitting she would have a central role in this case.   
  
As soon as they reached their destination Jim slammed on the brakes and they raced from the truck to the building.  
  
Ezekiel entered the building weapon raised. He listened to the sounds around  
him, every sense attuned to his surroundings. Behind him entered Jim, gun  
drawn and behind him Blair. He couldn't hear the other police officer  
behind him and he smiled slightly. If it weren't because he was hyperaware  
of his environment, he wouldn't know the other man was behind him. In many  
ways this made him better suited to track the demon than he himself was.  
  
Zeke shook his head, stopping the thought. He wouldn't wish his job on anyone. He turned his attention away from the men behind him as he heard scurrying along the ground. His gun pointed down in reaction, letting out a small sigh as he saw a small shadow move along the floor.  
  
"Ooh, jumping at shadows now Mr. Stone?", the light faded just in time for  
Zeke to see the smirk on Devil's face.  
  
**************  
  
Jim felt the prickly sensation along his spine and tensed, looked to the  
side, making sure no demon would jump out of the shadows and attack the  
group.  
  
"Go away!" Ezekiel's soft raspy voice drew Jim's attention back to the man  
in front. He raised his gun and pointed it at the space next to Ezekiel,  
ignoring the soft gasp from Blair, behind him.  
  
"Jim what..."  
  
"There's something there Chief," he whispered back.  
  
"Zeke, is it the demon? Should I shoot him?" The soft laugh shook Jim to  
the core. He could feel Blair shift behind him as he reacted to the laugh.  
  
"No," said Zeke, "this isn't him." The nervous quality in Zeke's voice  
caused Jim to shift closer.  
  
"But this is a demon right? Can we shoot him and make him go away?" Blair asked.  
  
The laugh sounded again, this time accompanied by a voice. "Don't even  
think about it Detective, Mr. Stone could tell you how well that would  
work."  
  
Zeke shifted his gaze away from Devil, looking back in front of him.  
  
"Should I show myself to them, Ezekiel?" Devil asked.  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Afraid they will discover the truth, Mr. Stone?"  
  
"Shut up" Ezekiel's words were said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You dare to tell me what to do?"  
  
From anyone else the tone would sound threatening. Ezekiel however could hear the amusement underlying the statement. Ezekiel kept walking, ignoring the jibe. The press of the body against him stopped Ezekiel's forward movement.  
  
"Why are you working with these two Mr. Stone?" the query was whispered in his ear as a hand pressed against him.  
  
"They wanted in." Ezekiel answered, shifting backwards.  
  
"I want in as well. Why is it you won't let me in?" Devil asked, pressing against Ezekiel again, his hip brushing against Stone's groin, smiling at the soft gasp elicited from the other man.  
  
Ezekiel gasped again as he was yanked back by a strong hand gripping his shoulder.  
  
***************************  
  
Jim's hand rested on Ezekiel's shoulder as he gaped at the man who had been standing in front of Stone. Jim's nostrils flared as he picked up a scent of arousal from the man in front of him. He sized him up, needing to know the enemy who threatened them.  
  
The man who stood in front of him was a few inches shorter than Ezekiel, slender in built and dressed in an elegant black suit. He was not what Jim would have pictured a demon to look like. He stepped closer and shivered as the man smiled at him. The smile was part sinister, part amused. He stepped closer to Jim and plucked his hand off of Ezekiel's shoulder in a manner that could only be described as proprietary.  
  
"Don't touch" the other man said, in a smile that looked suspiciously like  
a baring of teeth, gripping the hand tightly.  
  
Jim winced, eyes widening at the power in that grip.  
  
"Stop" the softly uttered word, stilled both men immediately.  
  
The slighter man turned away from Jim, releasing his hand, gaze locking  
with Ezekiel's.  
  
He smiled again, this smile a softer version of the first. "Only because you ask me to." He raised a finger and brushed it softly against Ezekiel's cheek, his face sobering. "Don't forget, you're mine" he said softly before disappearing.  
  
Jim looked at the bowed head of the man in front of him curious to know what he had just witnessed. This was another one of the secrets this man held, along with the real reason why he was chasing the demons. Jim shook his head, after this was all over he could ask. And if there was no answer that was fine too. After all he understood more than anyone, the needs to keep some things a secret.  
  
A muffled sound in the distance had them running forward towards the source. They approached a door and Ezekiel stood to the side gun at the ready as Jim kicked it in. Ezekiel gasped horrified as he saw Lash with knife plunging down towards a man he could assume to be the priest, writhing on the floor. He fired off a shot, which slammed Lash back away from the man.   
  
Lash looked up in surprise as the bullet impacted his arm. He slammed through an open doorway to his left knocking over the one candle that had been illuminating the room.  Plunged into total darkness the men inched forward until they reached Lash's intended victim. Jim untied him urging the man to run and call for police backup. As he ran Jim straightened and they moved forward again towards the doorway that Lash had disappeared through.  
  
Jim walked through first. They were back into the main worship area. Ezekiel followed closely listening carefully. About halfway through the room he heard as someone slammed into Jim knocking him to the ground. Before he could react Blair had run forward in alarm and was also slammed down.  He listened frantically for any other sounds but heard nothing.  
  
"Come on, why pick on the humans?" he asked, walking forward wincing as he heard Jim exhale sharply at what sounded like a kick as he lay on the ground. "Afraid to fight me Lash?" he taunted trying to take Lash's focus away from Jim and Blair. It worked only too well he realized as he felt Lash strike out at him.  
  
Ezekiel's head snapped back at the force of the blow. He stumbled back,  
crashing to the ground after stumbling over the bodies on the floor. He  
could hear the breathing of the fallen men; glad to know they were alive.  
He felt the larger man, Ellison, shift beneath him. Ezekiel crawled away  
from the bodies, trying to shift attention away from Ellison so that Lash  
didn't notice he was about to regain consciousness.  
  
Ezekiel struggled to his feet, trying not to give away his location in the  
darkness. He backed up against the wall and shifted further away from Lash.  
  
A sudden rustle at his side alerted him to Lash's position. He turned in  
that direction, fists clenched in preparation. A shaft of light through the  
stained glass windows, glinting off of metal, alerted Zeke to duck.  
  
A flash of pain as the bullet grazed his temple made him stagger away. He  
fell to the ground, rolling towards Lash and slamming into his legs,  
causing the other ma to fall and drop the gun. Ezekiel stood but was  
prevented from attacking by a kick to mid-chest.  
  
The powerful kick knocked him back over one of the church pews. He hit the  
ground, the heavy pew falling over on top of him. He struggled to push the  
pew off of him, movements growing more frantic as he heard Lash pick up the  
gun.  
  
Though a bullet would not mortally wound him, if Lash managed to shoot him  
in both eyes it would send Ezekiel straight back to Hell, thereby ending his  
bid for a second chance at redemption. He lifted the pew only to have it slam  
back against him by the weight of Lash's body slamming on top of the pew.  
  
Ezekiel cursed loudly as a bullet slammed through the wood of the pew and  
past his head. He heard the click of the gun, preparing to flinch away from  
the next bullet fired. He shoved again at the pew, trying to shift it as a  
Lash pressed down with all his weight to thwart him.  
  
He heard Lash cry out at the same time that he heard a growl off to the side. He  
heard the grunt from Lash as a body impacted with his. The weight of the  
pew eased and he struggled from under the pew, catching glimpses of Jim  
struggling with Lash.  
  
Zeke looked up as Blair ran over and pulled at the pew, to help lift it off.  
  
"Shit. Do you have a gun, Blair?"  
  
"No, man...and Jim's gun is back there somewhere but I can't see it. Jim  
could..."  
Blair shook his head, "What we need is a distraction," Blair said and ran forward to match actions to words.  
  
Blair kicked at the back of Lash's knees, trying to make his leg buckle, earning himself a backward kick. It was enough for Jim to break out of Lash's hold. Jim backhanded Lash, surprising the other man and causing him to stumble into the wall. Jim listened as his Guide struggled up from the floor and he saw Lash turning in that direction. Blair was quicker though and interlocking his fingers, slammed his hand down onto Lash's; causing him to lose his grip on the gun and it tumbled to the ground. The Sentinel could not allow Lash to strike his Guide again.  
  
A volley of blows to the torso and face assured Jim that his Guide would not face Lash head on. He could only hope now that Stone had the opportunity to grab the gun and do what he needed to do.  
  
Jim began to tire as he continued his attack; heart sinking as the blows apparently had no effect, besides making the demon twitch slightly. He turned at a movement beyond them, seeing Stone reach for the gun on the floor. Jim was snapped back by Lash's arm encircling his neck, cutting off his airflow.  
  
"Stone!" everyone stopped at the sneering tone.  
Zeke's hand hovered just above the gun as he looked up to see Jim  
struggling with the hand pressing against his windpipe. Zeke looked to the  
side where Blair stood frozen in horror, hand outstretched. Too far away to help  
Jim.  
  
"You can't win," Ezekiel said softly.  
  
"Oh but I'm already winning, Stone. I know you won't harm the mortals.  
That's your weakness; you care what happens to them. You wish you were like them. But you never will be," Lash snickered at the stricken look on Ezekiel's face.  
"Oh you're funny Stone. You still think He will let you return once you've  
sent back all 113 of us, don't you? He won't. You are and forever will be a  
dem.."  
  
"Shut up!" the raised voice, effectively cut off Lash's rant. His eyes widened in shock for a moment at the roar from the normally soft-spoken man. His eyes then narrowed as he saw Zeke's gaze shift from Blair to Jim in panic.  
  
"Oh this is _ too_ funny. You mean you haven't told them, Stone? Why not? Afraid  
your new friends won't like you?" Lash asked, sneering.  
  
Lash moved forward, tightening his hold on Jim when Blair shifted forward instinctually.  
  
"Stay where you are, or he's dead and unlike Stone I would have no problem with that," Lash bit out, baring his teeth.  He gave a grin of satisfaction as Blair instantly pulled back. "Now, move away from the gun Stone," Lash said, directing himself to Stone. He waited as Ezekiel stood and moved away before he reached forward picking up the gun.  
  
He picked up the gun, his smile more chilling than any Ezekiel had ever  
seen.  
"I am the winner Mr. Stone," the soft-spoken words were just drowned out by  
the deafening sound of a shot being fired in the stillness.  
  
The bullet hit its mark, slamming into his right eye and knocking Ezekiel  
to the ground.  
Pain lanced throughout his body, radiating outwards from his eye and he  
heard the yell from Blair as light burst forth from Ezekiel's eye.  
  
Zeke crawled along the ground towards the gun, feeling the intense pain  
rolling through his body as he fought the pull to return to Hell. The light  
pouring forth from his eye actually served to illuminate the ground and  
show him the exact location of Jim's gun.  
  
Ezekiel grabbed the gun and turned back just as Jim lost his grip on Lash  
who had managed to rise to his knees. Zeke raised the gun, hand trembling  
slightly as he took aim, unused to trying to sight a target while only  
having vision in one eye. The blood running down Jim's face from a cut over  
his eye, reminded Ezekiel of the frailty of the mortals holding Lash,  
causing the trembling in his hand to increase.  
  
Jim winced as the light from Zeke's eye unexpectedly hit him square in the  
face, causing him to begin to lose his grip on Lash.  
  
"Go ahead, take the shot!" Blair shouted to Zeke realizing they were about  
to lose the upper hand.  
  
Zeke paused and took a breath. Ignoring the burning in his eye and  
throughout his body, he centered and took the shot.  
  
Lash's roar told Zeke his shot was true.  
  
The next shot flew over his head followed by a muffled shout by Blair.  
Ezekiel moved forward and smiled at Lash as he pressed the trigger.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Jim lost his grip completely and Ezekiel was knocked back as Lash swung  
wildly connecting solidly with his face. "Blair get the gun, we've got to  
get him while he's weakened," Ezekiel called as he tumbled back.  Next to  
Lash, Jim was straightening and leaned forward running and slamming Lash in  
the torso, forcing the demon down to the floor. Ezekiel sprang forward  
throwing himself on Lash's legs.  
  
At any other time Blair would have hesitated. Not this time. This was the  
man who years before had traumatized him so that until this day he still  
suffered nightmares. Lash did belong in Hell, and Blair felt justified in  
being the one to send him there.  He picked up the gun and ran back to the  
group on the floor, took aim and fired.  
  
The sound of the bullet impacting flesh was lost among the shouts and oaths  
of the men who were holding Lash down. It was the inhuman wail that  
silenced them.  
  
Jim gasped and flinched back, the wail almost deafening him. He heard Blair  
telling him to dial it down and tried to comply even as he scrambled  
backwards to get away from the source of the wail. The light pouring from  
Lash's eye was an assault on his vision and he stood shakily, needing  
distance. Suddenly the light began to spread over Lash's body, swirls of  
white and blue enveloping his body.  
  
The wail doubled in intensity as Ezekiel added his own to the cacophony.  
Blair and Jim stared in shock as the light enveloped Ezekiel's body as  
well.  
  
"He's being pulled in!" Blair shouted grabbing at Ezekiel's arm. Jim  
ignored the assault to his senses as best he could and leaned over to help  
Blair, grabbing Ezekiel's other arm. Using all their strength they yanked  
the detective away from the blue and white light, and half running half  
stumbling a few feet away from Lash.  
  
They sank to the ground a few feet away, watching as the light swirled  
faster and faster around the demon's body until suddenly a darkness spread  
along the ground beneath him and he fell in through the darkness,  
disappearing from view with a final wail, leaving nothing behind but the  
fading light and a hint of smoke.  
  
The trickle of light that escaped from the hand Ezekiel held cupped over  
his eye, faded away. He let his hand drop, adding his sigh of relief to  
those of his two companions.  
  
"Is it over?" Blair asked hesitantly.  
  
Ezekiel said nothing, feeling the first twinges on his arm. The hissing  
sound of burning flesh caused the Sentinel to yank up the sleeve on  
Ezekiel's coat.  Jim and Blair stared in amazement at the sizzling sound  
and the smoke rising from his arm, as the tattoo representing Lash was  
burned off his arm.  
  
Ezekiel smiled despite the pain of it and turned to Blair, nodding.  
"Now it's over."  
  
  
 _Epilogue  
  
_ Ezekiel stood on the balcony, looking out into the night. He breathed in  
deeply, even after many months, not having lost his appreciation of fresh  
air. The air in Hell could at best be described as stagnant, at times he  
felt as if he were breathing in fire.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the anthropologist walking  
up to him, smiling as he handed him a bottle of beer.  
  
"Looking for something in particular?" Blair asked, nodding in the general  
direction of the city buildings.  
  
"Not something. Someone." He said, unconsciously looking down to his arm,  
where the plethora of tattoos was clearly visible.  
  
Blair looked down, letting out a small gasp, as he finally understood.  
"Each one of those represents someone you're looking for?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who are these people?" the question was hushed, awestruck.  
  
"The question should probably be, what are these people?" Jim interjected,  
coming to stand on the balcony with the other men.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got time," Blair countered.  
  
"And I've got an eternity," he said softly. At the inquisitive look on  
Jim's face he let out a breath and turned back towards the view.  
  
"It all started about 15 years ago with someone named Gilbert Jax...."  
  
  
\--The End?--  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Stonefic mailing list many moons ago.


End file.
